Starting New (PewdieCry)
by alphonse18
Summary: Cry decides to leave everything behind and go somewhere new. Completely new. To get away from Florida, and what happened. In Sweden he meets an outgoing, handsome Swede named Felix. And just when Cry thinks he's going to be okay, his past creeps back up on him and he can't cope. Will Felix be able to help? Or will the online gamer realize Cry has too much baggage to carry?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You think dropping everything and moving across the world would be upsetting to someone. Having to leave behind family, friends and the home you've always known. Leaving behind everything you've ever known. Going to a place that's totally different than where you lived. Having to learn a new language to communicate better and learning the ways of the country.

Well, I'm not.

In fact that's the reason why I'm moving. To get away from everything and everyone. Don't worry; I'll save you the gruesome and gory details. You don't need to know, nor does anyone else.

So here I am, staring at the place I once called home, not even flinching, knowing I'm never coming back. The surprisingly cool weather for Florida makes me nervous as I gaze at the house. I turn and make my way towards the cab that's waiting to take me to the airport. Gladly, I didn't have a car to begin with so I don't have to worry about how to get it all the way to Sweden.

Yes, Sweden.

Why? I figured someplace new, totally new and different. Not just somewhere that is only a thousand miles away, but somewhere with a new everything. Language, government, currency, customs, and most importantly, people.

The cab takes off once I tell him where I need to go. Not even sparing a backwards glance at the now empty house when the yellow car turns the corner, making it disappear from view.

I look down at the medium sized faded dark blue backpack that's resting in my lap. I don't need anything else; just some clothes, my phone, ipod and wallet. Everything else will be bought once I reach my new apartment in Gothenburg. I don't need a reminder of this place, or what happened, so I'm leaving everything besides bare essentials behind.

Sighing, I lean my head against the cold window and watch as my breath fogs that escapes from under my mask fog it up. Reaching a finger up, I draw two dots for eyes, and a straight line for the mouth. Just like my Cry mask.

I wear a mask, all the time. My mask is pure white. Not a single scratch or unwanted dent on it. The only color on my mask is a straight, deliberate, black line for the mouth. The eyeholes are a bit awkward, since you can see my eyes instead of a black material covering them. I only take it off if absolutely necessary. Like when I have to go through security when I get to the airport. I'm not looking forward to it, but all I need to do is a quick flash before I enter the metal detectors to the guy taking tickets and it will be over.

I'm sweating just thinking about having to leave my only thing to keeps me at a distance from everyone else.

As for why I call it 'Cry mask' is because I never give out my real name. I've learned that the hard way. I go by Cry, which is another reason for my heart to speed up and my breath to quicken at the thought of someone briefly glancing at my ID in the airport. Even that's too many people knowing.

'Just remember Cry, after going through the airport you will finally be in Sweden. It's worth showing your face and revealing your name for a brief second.' I remind myself to calm my raging nerves.

"Hey kid we're here."

I look up quickly out the window. Damn, I must have really been really deep in thought.

Giving the balding cab driver a twenty before he can comment about my mask, I throw the car door open, carelessly toss the backpack over my right shoulder and slam the door shut.

Pushing the airport doors open and waiting in line to go through security since I only have a carry on, I feel the curious and freaked out stares from the people around me. I ignore them, which isn't hard considering I've worn my mask for...awhile.

Finally making it to the bored looking, bubble gum popping women receiving tickets and license, I hand them over. Judging by the stare she's giving me, I quickly pull my white mask up, just long enough to show her I'm not a suspicious person. Well, not suspicious enough to take down a plane and kill everyone inside it.

She reluctantly nods and I pull my mask down, very aware of the perspiration that's forming on my palms. She gives me my ticket and license back and I go to the next step, relieved to have that over.

After getting my backpack checked I sit down in my plane area, apprehensively waiting for it to start boarding so I can get the hell out of here. I brush my brown hair out of the front of the eyeholes and remind myself to get a haircut once I get settled in my new apartment.

I once again ignore the stares and whispers around me and impatiently wait.

Finally.

The screen above the entrance to the boarding dock to the plane flashes, notifying everyone the plane is now boarding.

Handing over the A-3 ticket to the lady standing there, I shuffle the backpack to my left shoulder and walk down the jet bridge to my only way out of here.

Once I'm in the plane I find A-3, luckily a window seat. I'm both excited and nervous to finally get out of America and into Sweden. Finally leaving that behind and starting anew. No one will know me, or have heard anything about me. I will be an insignificant person to Gothenburg. Just another human being to all the Swedes. Well one that always wears a mask…but that's not the point. The point is nothing will matter what happened in Florida.

I let out an excited gasp as the plane finally takes off. Staring out the small window and not sparing the person beside me a single glance. Pulling out my ipod I place the white headphones in my ears and put it on shuffle. Using the cold window as a pillow, albeit a hard, rough, freezing one, I close my eyes and let myself get a few hours' sleep before the plane lands. Hoping I don't continue my nightly routine of waking up and unintentionally scaring the shit out of the people around me due to my own freak out.

I awake abruptly to a hand shaking my left shoulder.

"The plane has landed sir, you need to get off."

Surprised I can hear him I realize my earphones fell out and are now hanging down my light blue cardigan.

"Thanks." I mumble out and he nods, going back behind the curtain to the back of the plane. Grabbing my stuff I put the ipod back in my backpack and throw it over my shoulder. Stretching, I make my way off the plane and out of the jet bridge into the Sweden airport. It's raining and dark considering it's nighttime, but I've always loved the rain. It's…comforting in a way.

Taking in everything new, I head out the exit and haul another cab.

My chest feels lighter and my head less foggy. I did it. I finally did it! No more Florida. I feel like crying tears of happiness to be rid of that hell hole. Everything is completely different than back there. It's busy and there are a lot of people but I can tell it will be better.

When one finally stops for me, I open the door and tell him the address. He nods and we're on our way. I smile and hug my arms around myself in hopes of warming up a little. Thunder booms in the sky and I take a moment to look out the window. The soft, steady, large drops of water cascading down the window lets me know I will like it here.

It's very different than Florida, which is why I picked it.

Having already switched all of my money to kronor1 besides the twenty for the cab back in America, I hand him the appropriate amount when we arrive to my apartment. Grey, almost black clouds slowly move overhead, while the thunder storm shows no sign of passing any time soon.

I thank him and step out of the car. Grabbing my backpack and assessing the building. It's actually a complex full of small apartments. The building is a faded tan color, obviously not new, but well kept. Dozens of windows that are parallel to each other decorate the building. The wet sidewalk leading up to the complex is narrow and weeds are growing out some of the cracks. Bright lightning strikes and lights up the sky for a brief moment, followed by thunder, as I make my way towards the complex.

At that moment I don't care I'm soaking wet through my clothes and I'll most likely get a cold if I stand outside any longer. Everything is perfect.

I'm sure if anyone could see my face, they would think I'm insane, due to the very wide smile that refuses to leave my face.

"Home sweet Home."

1Sweden Currency


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **

This is a BoyxBoy story that will eventually contain Pewdie and Cry getting it on! So if you don't like bugger off! And those of you who purposely reading my story enjoy and please comment! This chapter will only contain swearing unfortunately.

Chapter Two

The apartment is smaller than my house back in Florida. Everything about it is the exact opposite.

I already love it.

Everything is connected together like a big circle and only a few doors can close off the rooms to separate them. The living room is the first thing I see, along with a very small hall straight ahead that goes into the bedroom. Another small hall to the left of the front door goes into a run down, but homey looking kitchen. A table and two chairs are against the wall on the far side of the kitchen. To the right of the table in a very small room is a sink and a place to hang up clothes to the left, and by the sink is a door with a room that contains a toilet, and a cubicle looking shower with see through sliding doors. Through the sink/dresser room is the bedroom that is open to the living room. All the small rooms are already furnished with a little older but nice looking furniture.

Taking off my worn grey converse at the door I set down my faded blue backpack on the black sturdy looking couch. Walking to the queen sized bed I lay down on the dark emerald green comforter, with my head on the surprisingly soft yet firm pillow. Staring at the white painted ceiling, I find patterns and shapes that won't be the same if I look again.

Sighing, I turn over on my right side and reach up to stroke the side of my white mask. Closing my eyes, I continue moving my finger up and down the smooth porcelain mask, finally feeling calm after revealing my face and name at the airport. I haven't felt this calm since…

I clench my jaw and force myself to not think about it before I go into another episode. My nostrils flare and I squeeze my hands into fists, wiling away the sudden throbbing in my skull. Taking a few needed deep breaths, I try to wind myself down.

'_Come on Cry; don't start your new life in Sweden with a horrifying episode. Remember, the doctor said he doesn't know how much more stress you can take before you collapse….again.'_ I reprimand myself soundlessly. That won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. Letting my hands relax I sigh and try to ignore the pain that spikes in the back of my head.

Moving to lie on my back again, the adrenaline from earlier starts to wear off and leaves me exhausted. Too tired to change out of my blue cardigan and form fitting faded jeans and take off my mask, I listen to the heavy, inconsistent rain drops hitting the window to my left. The last thing I hear is roaring thunder and let myself succumb to the terrifying nightmares that are predictable and not likely to go away anytime soon.

The sound of loud screaming jolts me awake and I'm surprised to figure out it wasn't me who yelled. I'm suspicious, kind of on edge and I don't know what's going on. Stupidly, I decide to try to go back to sleep, but the sound of whimpering makes my heart pick up and start to race. What's going on? Is someone hurt?

As quietly as I can I get off the right side of the bed and tip toe to the wall, bringing my left ear closer and searching for more sound. All I'm met with is the roaring of my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Sweat starts to form on my palms and I become paranoid. Was someone…killed? Shit, shit, what do I do?

Knowing I shouldn't but already having made my mind up, I walk carefully to my front door and open it. Trying not to make any noise I shut it behind me and run a shaky hand through my too long brown hair. Turning to the right and walking a few quiet steps to the neighboring door in the barely light hall, I pause in front of it. Standing there a couple of uneasy seconds, I look down to dark blue and black socks to steel my nerves. Looking back up I swallow heavily and cautiously reach a white knuckled fist to the door and finally knock.

When no one comes, my eyes go wide and I start to tremble a little. Fuck.

I'm about to run back to my room when the light brown door creaks open. Taking in a shaky breath I look wide eyed, prepared to bolt incase shit goes bad. But what I expect to happen and what actually happens throws me off for a second.

A smiling Swede stands beside the open door. His smile is quickly replaced with a frown when he sees the state I'm in.

"Är du okej?1" His boyish voice breaks me out of my fear induced trance.

"I-I..I heard screaming…a-and…" Damnit. Real smooth Cry.

"Ah, I was playing a horror game on my computer and a fucking jump scare got me." He looks away sheepishly and rubs his neck with his hand.

"Oh." I release a relieved breath I didn't realize I was holding. My shoulders slump from their tense position and I bring a hand to my masked forehead to push back some hair.

A smile once again graces his stubbled face and he offers me his hand in greeting.

"You're new to the complex right? My name is Felix Kjellberg."

I don't take his hand and back up a half step but still offer him my name.

"Yeah, I am and my name is Cry."

Confusion mars Felix's expression but he doesn't push it. Returning his hand to his side he continues," I'm glad someone finally moved in. It's been kind of lonely since I'm the only one living on the first floor. Well, was the only one. I do have videogames to keep me company, but a new friend to hang out with would be awesome!" His ice blue eyes are hopeful and bright. This guy's practically radiating enthusiasm.

Staying quiet I shift from one foot to the other and put my left arm behind my back and grab my right one just below my elbow.

"Ah yeah, I'm glad I moved in to." I finish quietly and look down at my mix-matched sock covered feet, my toes beginning to feel numb on the tiled floor. Which isn't surprising since it is mid-November. I ignore Felix's last statement. I haven't had a friend for….awhile. I'm not too sure if I'm even capable of being a…friend.

The blonde Swede doesn't sound deterred by my lack of enthusiasm. "Your accent sounds American2, are you going to go college here next semester?" I look back up at him. Having to raise my head a bit to see him since he looks about 5"10' and I'm only 5"5' ½.

"Not…exactly." I reluctantly state, "I did just move here from Florida, but not for college."

Felix's eyebrows knit together in confusion, or maybe something else I can't identify. I haven't fully interacted with people since…. I shake my head to dispel the thought.

It's quiet for a few seconds as he figures out what to say. I don't blame him; I'm not that easy to talk to. Lightning strikes, lighting up the dim hall and enhancing his features. His ice blue eyes are bright and full of life. His dirty blonde hair falling over the right side of his forehead, carelessly tossed there. Thunder booms and the light is gone leaving the hall dim once again. I look away and put my arms back down at my sides. I decide to break the awkward silence.

"Um, it was nice meeting you, but I need to go." I start to turn and walk the few steps to my door when a strong hand gently clasps the inside of my left upper arm. I tense, not used to human contact. No that's a lie, just not good contact.

Felix notices and let's go before hurriedly saying, "Hey, you're new to Sweden so… maybe I could show you around?"

I turn my mask covered face towards his hopeful one. Should I? He doesn't seem suspicious. But should I take the chance. Last time….

"Okay" I say quietly, brushing off the last terrifying thought. I meet his eyes with my own and am almost blinded by how excited he looks. His eyes sparkling with so much emotion, I tend to lack. Not purposely.

"Sweet! Let's go out today. The rain is supposed to stop really soon." Today? Isn't it still in the middle of the night?

"What time is it?" I ask. I hadn't slept that long, had I? Felix takes his phone out of his faded light jean pocket and reads," 7:33 am" Seven thirty three am? I arrived at the complex about Eleven PM. Holy shit, that's the longest I've slept since…it. 'Maybe I'm finally getting better?' I can't stop the hopeful tone that creeps into my thoughts.

I realize I haven't replied to the blonde and now he's staring at me with a hint of something once again I can't place a name to. "Thanks"

"No problem. I just need to take a shower and then we can leave. If that's alright with you?"

"That's…fine."

Felix smiles once more and says, "Cool, see you soon Bro!" He happily turns around and disappears behind the door to his apartment.

I stand there on the freezing floor in the dim lit hall for a couple of seconds. I don't know if I should be happy about what just happened, or terrified with all the bad things that could happen. Just because he seems like a nice person doesn't mean he actually is. Just take what occurred last ti-.

No.

I refuse to think about it.

I take a shuddering breath and finally make my way towards my apartment door. Closing the door behind me I sink onto the comfortable but worn black couch. I've been alone for a long time. Ever since it. Maybe finally interacting with someone, even just a little bit, will be good.

Half-hearted smiling, I haul myself up and head towards the shower to get the last smells of Florida off me. And hopefully the last of Florida itself from my mind.

END CHAPTER TWO

1"Are you okay?"

2Even though Americans tend to think they don't have accents (besides to southerners) we actually do. Well, to every other country in the world. Just think, when someone from Sweden or Germany is in their country, they don't have accents. Only when they go into other countries with different accents(i.e. different languages.)

AN:

I'm sorry for making you wait an extra day! I only got three hours of sleep Saturday night(due to staying up and watching Cry's Livestream. Do you guys know about Snake? He's got a super sexy voice. Hmmm, gives me tingles. lol) and couldn't function all Sunday. So I had to finish today. I hope you guys like it! Sorry not much happens, well Cry and Pewdie meet and you learn a little bit more about Cry.

Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow after school, so you know what that means~ I will update earlier than a week! Even I'm excited. I have Wednesday through Friday off so I'm super pumped. Bleh, school, you will be the death of me. 60 Key terms due for US History tomorrow. I only have about 20 done. So that means this story is my first priority over homework and school. Is that a good thing? Never mind don't answer that.

Anyways please comment and let me know what you think! It makes my day and motivates me to update faster. My muse is starving. So please feed him those precious reviews.

Next chapter: Pewdie shows Cry around Gothenburg. But something unexpected happens, resulting in a very concerned and confused Blonde Swede.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE--PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yes, I AM going to continue this story. NO I am NOT abandoning it. The third chapter is being written and is almost complete. I am sorry to keep you all waiting, I really am. But you have to understand things gets in the way and my health is more important. (not by much though—writing is my life)

So, that being said keep an eye out and the third chapter will be up soon enough. I am really excited to be writing this story and LOVE it a lot. So I will NEVER abandon a story, it might just take longer to get chapters out. Plus, I write extremely long chapters so it'll be worth the wait I hope. I am going to make the third chapter even longer as a late Christmas gift. (I am pissed I haven't been keeping up and posting every week because, I wanted the story to be in the same month as real time. *sigh*)

Once again I'm SO sorry and feel bad to keep you all waiting for a very VERY long time.

Thanks loves.

-Alphonse


End file.
